Naruto:The Vampire
by BlackCrow02
Summary: Naruto's world is attacked by the marines and was thus captured and taken. Years spent as a slave has made him bitter and cynical. Fortunately the gods smiled upon him and was given a choice. Either he ate the fruit and used its powers to escape. Or he could remain a slave forever. Focuses on Naruto, Luffy, and begins just before Water 7 Arc. Will follow Canon to an extent.
1. Devil Fruit

The Land of Waves

Team 7 had been successful in protecting and ridding of the tyrannical rule that Gato had subjected them to. Currently they were resting in the bridge builders house until morning where they would head back to their home.

"Why so quiet Naruto-kun? Sakura asked her blond friend thinking it weird that he wasn't chatting up a storm.

Naruto was currently sitting on the couch as he watched the television with unblinking eyes. He was so out of it he didn't hear his childhood crush at all.

"Naruto! Are you even listening?" Sakura asked once again now feeling a bit worried at his odd behavior.

Naruto finally turned around and faced her. "You say something Sakura-chan?"

Sakura put both hands on her hips and gave him a questioning glare. "Are you serious?! What's got you like this Naruto-kun? Usually you don't shut up."

Naruto's expression didn't change one bit. "Really? Didn't even notice."

Sakura grew even more worried. "Do you want me to call Kakashi-sensei?."

"You called Sakura." An older voice belonging to Kakashi of the Sharingan filled the night.

Naturally Sakura jumped in fright at her sensei's sudden appearance. "Don't do that Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi merely waved her off and turned his eyes towards a disturbingly quiet Naruto. "You alright Naruto? I know its night time but usually you don't shut up."

Sakura shook her head in agreement. "Right! Now tell us what going on with you or do you want me to get Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto finally broke the silence knowing it would be best to tell them. "I-I feel like something is coming our way you guys. Something that will kill us all."

Sakura was shocked at his ominous words. "W-why would you say something so horrible Naruto-kun?! Especially after we just barely survived with our lives."

Kakashi was equally disturbed. "You sure Naruto?" He looked around for a minute to try and feel whatever it was his student was feeling but got nothing. "I don't sense anything."

 **BOOM!**

The three of them immediately gathered outside as they watched a house in flames as the screams of its inhabitants filled the area effectively waking everyone up.

"What the hell is happening! Has Gato's men come back for us! Hurry get some water on that house before it consumes us all!." Various villagers began to shout not knowing what was going on.

Naruto watched as the villagers tried to extinguish the flames but to no avail. These flames seemed to alive and wanted nothing more than to consume everything and everyone around them.

The next moment another explosion rocked the night and just like that another house was in flames.

"AHHHH!" Naruto turned his head towards the screams and saw several villagers looking towards the water. His eyes turned big at the sight of dozens of huge ships that seemed to be coming straight for them.

Before he could even think another huge fireball appeared from the sky and slammed right where they had been sleeping for the night. Right where their teammate Sasuke was.

"Sasuke! Sakura ran towards the the house that was now an inferno thinking there was something she could do. Unfortunately their wasn't and now their teammate seemed to be dead.

Kakashi watched in horror at what was happening around him. He wanted nothing more than to jump in the flames and rescue his student. However he knew this was only the beginning.

Ocean's Horizon

"Sir! We're almost there. Should we begin firing from here or wait until we reach land?" A regular marine officer informed his superior.

Akainu didn't remove his cold gaze from the village ahead of him. "Begin firing and once we touch land make sure you kill everyone." The lava user had been sent for one reason and one reason only. To show just how much superior their world was compared to theirs.

Bridge

Kakashi watched as dozens of men came rushing from large ships killing anyone they saw or heard. He had no idea who these people were or why they were attacking but for now it was irrelevant.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi turned towards the voice as Naruto and Sakura joined him on the bridge.

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei?! Why are they killing everyone?!" Sakura cried already having lost Sasuke to the flames.

Naruto grabbed the railing of the bridge and squeezed tightly. "We can't save them all Kakashi. Either we run or we die right here and now."

Kakashi stared at his student in shock. This was not the Naruto he had been training up until now. He wasn't wrong though.

With Akainu

"Sir we've successfully taken over the village and have killed everyone. Well...not quite." A marine officer informed their admiral.

Akainu gave his subordinate a cold glare. "What do you mean not quite. Wasn't I specific enough?"

The marine officer began shaking uncontrollably. "Y-y-yes you did s-say that sir! But this kid just won't go down. H-he's killed dozen's of us already sir!."

Akainu wouldn't say it out loud but he was impressed. A mere kid doing this much damage to his marines was unheard of. "Does this kid have a devil fruit power by chance?"

The marine officer shook his head furiously. "I-I don't think so sir! We tried sea stone on him but he just busted out of them. Still he possesses some power. The marines have even named him Demon."

With Naruto

" **RAWR!** Naruto let out a large roar of anguish as he tried to stay alive after watching his teammates and sensei be killed like it was nothing.

A single tail protruded from his behind as he began killing numerous marines as they tried to shoot him with their guns.

After a while of trying to capture or kill him they stopped trying altogether. This only meant one thing. Admiral Akainu was here and the so called Demon was done for.

"So you're the young punk that thinks he can kill my men just because." Akainu mocked the raged boy.

Naruto's Kyuubified eyes locked onto the new voice. Immediately his fight or flight instincts flared alive and was telling him or more like yelling at him to run. It was pointless either way.

"Not going to talk huh well no matter." It only took a blink of the eye before he reached Naruto and subdued him all without breaking a sweat.

The marines watched as their admiral begin to walk back to his ship. "Sir! What should we do with this kid? Do we kill him now?."

Akainu didn't turn his head but still responded. "No. Put him in the brig with the others. He shall fetch a nice price as a slave wouldn't you say."

The marines didn't really understand his train of thought but followed his instructions to a tea. "Yes sir!"

Marine Ship

It had been weeks since they had captured him and killed his friends and teacher. He wanted nothing more than to kill that man that did this. However after being boarded onto the ship he never saw him again. He later learned that he had returned back to somewhere called marine headquarters.

"Hey you!" A heavy smack brought Naruto back into the present. "Didn't we say to fetch us some water slave?!." Another heavy smack landed on his back.

Naruto rubbed his back trying to calm the burning sensation. "Let me go bring it." His words only brought him another smack.

"You shall address us as masters or do you want another beating slave."

Naruto groaned in pain and through clenched teeth murmured the words the marines were looking for.

The marines simply cackled hysterically finding it amusing for some reason. "You're lucky admiral Akainu took pity on you boy but now that he's not here. Well let's just say we're going to have a fun time from here on out."

 **4 years later...**

Unknown Islands

It had been exactly four years since he had been taken to this foreign world and was forced to be a slave to the marines. He was now fifteen years old and understood who was who in the world and how it worked. The strong tended to be either big time pirates called Yonko or big time marines called Admirals. They had strange abilities of all sorts and couldn't be compared to his people and their jutsus.

It was a miracle he was still alive considering his circumstances. Fortunately for him after the years of being together with these marines and having to cater to their every whim he had acquired their friendship to some degree. No longer would they hit him after every mistake. They even stopped calling him slave on several occasions. For him all this was irrelevant. No matter how kind they might act now he still was their slave and it didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon.

"Slave! Er I mean Naruto! Come and see this!." A marine officer along side the rest of his crew were mesmerized at the sight of a weirdly shaped fruit they had found.

Naruto jumped off the ship and joined the gathered marines. "Whoa. What the hell is that?."

The senior marine laughed at his naivety. "This right here slave is something worth billions to the marines and the pirates. This can grant you powers beyond your wildest imagination."

Naruto of course already knew this. "Is this what you guys were searching for the past couple months?."

The senior marine slapped the back of Naruto's back and chuckled. "Looks who's been paying attention. Yes this fruit will give us all promotions once we bring it back to headquarters. We'll be the talk of the town after bringing this home."

As they walked back to the ships Naruto asked a question. "Do you know what kind of power it gives?."

The senior marine had already hid it in his jacket. "Of course I know. This was the sole reason we're even in this place."

"So you're just going to sell it? Wouldn't you rather eat it and see what it does?." Naruto asked earning him some suspicious looks.

The senior officers previous smile was all but gone by now. "Watch what you say slave. This here fruit is only for those that are deemed worthy not for a slave like you."

Naruto backed off a bit. "Sorry for the prying master. Just curious is all."

The senior officer regained his friendly attitude as soon as he saw Naruto submit. "You've been with us for years now slave. You've earned your stay but when it comes to this beauty. Well, let's just say I don't want you anywhere close to it. Understand slave."

Naruto acted like it was no big deal. "I got it master. Want me to begin cooking?."

The senior marine quickly nodded his head in agreement. "Absolutely. Men! Let's head home and claim our rightful price!."

Marine Ship

It had been several hours since they had departed that uninhabited island and found the devil fruit they had been seeking for months.

"Hahahahaha! A plethora of cheers and laughs filled the ship as they traveled back to marine headquarters to claim their price.

The laughs and good times suddenly came to a grind as one of their own came rushing into the mess hall. "Sir! I'm afraid we've got a huge problem!."

The senior marine immediately turned sober and stood up from the table. "What! Are pirates attacking us?!."

His subordinate merely shook his head. "Worse! The fruit has been taken sir!."

The senior marine quickly dashed towards the last place the fruit was pushing away the marine from his way. It didn't take him long to reach the place and true to his word it was no longer there. "Fucking shit!." He turned around and commanded. "I want every fucking marine on this ship to search for Naru, no the slave and bring me his head!."

With Naruto

Naruto was puking up everything and I mean everything he had eaten that day. "Sheesh...no one said this tasted worse than shit. And it looked so beautiful too."

The shouts of marines filled his ears. "Damn that was fast." He looked over himself to see if anything was different. "Nope nothing's changed. Damn maybe this fruit is a dud."

Suddenly his heart began to pump furiously and his vision began to fade. "W-what's happening to me?!." He dropped to his knees as the pain in chest became even worse. It didn't take him long to drop to the ground and seemed to be unconscious.

The marines didn't take too long to find him on the ground considering it was only one ship they had to search.

The senior marine spotted the fruits carcass next to Naruto's unconscious body and knew the worst had happened. "You stupid little shit!." He kicked the unconscious Naruto multiple times. "Because of this slave we're all screwed!." He kicked Naruto even more.

A fellow subordinate had to calm him. "Sir we can still deliver him to them. I know its not the same but what else is there?."

The senior marine knew it didn't work like that. They had already reported their success to headquarters and now because of a slave they had lost it just like that. "You stupid fuck. You realize what they will do to us if we bring him this slave that ate the very thing we needed to bring!."

His fellow marines cowered in fear at the thought of what they would do to them after failing so hard.

The senior marine looked back at Naruto's seemingly dead body. "Bring me my sword! I shall take care of the problem here and now!."

A fellow marine handed him a sharp sword. "Wouldn't killing him make it worse for us sir?."

The senior marine merely looked at him and he cowered in fear. "Its already gone to shit you stupid fuck! We lost the fruit don't you understand! We're fucked!. Now hand me that sword already!."

The senior marine positioned the blade directly on top Naruto's chest and without a second thought went for the kill.

Naruto's hand caught the blade before it could reach its destination. With a squeeze of the fist the blade shattered like glass. "Killing me before I even wake up. That's rude."

The senior officer alongside his marines watched in utter horror as the former slave transformed into a horrible monstrosity. The air around them became cold and dark. Sound seemed nonexistent. Only the red slitted eyes stuck in their mind as if it prevented them from running away.

Naruto stood up calmly and only had one thing in his mind. Blood and more blood. His entire existence right now screamed for him to consume some blood. Fortunately there was plenty of it on the ship.

The senior officer had literally shitted his pants and immediately began to run but not before giving some orders. "Fellow marines! Kill him now!."

Naruto's grinned from ear to ear. His mouth began to water in anticipation. He saw the senior officer book it away from him but that was okay. There was no where to run after all.


	2. Vampires Power

**One week later...**

Marine Headquarters

Sengoku sat in his desk alongside his fellow compatriot Garp. "Still no word huh. Tch those fools."

Garp was happily eating his favorite snacks. "Take it easy Sengoku. So what that a ship's a week late. Are you waiting for someone or something?."

Sengoku looked at his long time friend eating away like it was nothing. "Did you forget already Garp! That ship reported finding one of the devil fruits we've been looking for!."

Garp finished with his snacks and nonchalantly threw the bag in the trash. "Oh yeah...So? What fruit was it anyways?."

Sengoku rubbed his face and let out a sigh. "From the report we received a week ago they mentioned it was exactly the one we were looking for. The mythical Zoan type vampire."

Garp's eyebrows raised at hearing the type. "Whoa really? So...who's going to get it? I bet I know who." He chuckled.

Sengoku slammed his hands on his desk. "You idiot don't you listen! I just said that we've lost contact with the very ship that has that fruit!."

Garp merely waved him off like it was no big deal. "Maybe it was one of ours that took it. I mean being a mythical Zoan and all sure makes it tempting wouldn't you say."

Sengoku saw his reports from a week ago once more. "I seriously doubt it. I personally picked them for this mission and for them to disappear like that has me believing something else."

Garp took out an apple from his coat and took a bite. "Didn't they have a slave with them?

Sengoku's eyes widened a bit before grabbing a file from his desk and reading it carefully. It didn't take him too long to connect the dots. "Four years ago we sent Akainu on a secret mission and I remember him mentioning some blond slave. Perhaps..."

Garp took one last bite from his apple before throwing away the core. "Pretty stupid to send him on such an important mission don't you think?."

Sengoku put away the file and began to think. "Only reason he was there was because of how attached they grew with him. But I'm starting to believe he had something to do with this."

Garp began to stretch for some reason. "So how much was this fruit anyways?

Sengoku didn't waste any time. "One billion."

Garp almost chocked on his own spit. "W-What the hell! Whoa didn't realize how rare it was. You think this slave already ate it. I would."

Sengoku watched his old friend bust out laughing at the current development. "Get the hell out Garp."

Garp stopped laughing momentarily. "I'm just playing. You want me to go fetch it for you? I'm sure he hasn't gone far considering there's no land around the place they reported. Apart from the island they found the fruit that is."

Sengoku shook his head and stood up from his desk. He then picked up a den den mushi and issued a command. "Vice Admiral Onigumo report to my office immediately."

Unknown Island

Onigumo looked towards the approaching island with a cold expression. At the same time he spotted a marine ship parked close to the far away island.

"Vice Admiral! We've almost arrived to our destination sir!." A fellow marine officer barked his words to his superior.

Onigumo slowly turned his attention from the abandoned ship towards his subordinate. "Tell everyone to prepare to disembark and be on the look out. Fleet Admiral Sengoku mentioned we will be facing a mythical class Zoan type devil fruit."

What made this mission even worse was the fact that it was currently night time. Perfect scenario for a vampire to hide and hunt. Still they did have a Vice Admiral with them and about a hundred marines to back him up.

Abandoned Ship

Onigumo was the first to enter the seemingly empty ship. Immediately he was blasted by the stench of rotting corpses.

Some of the marines couldn't hold their lunch and began to vomit. Others noticed how savage the attack was by the state of their fellow deceased marines. "They didn't stand a chance." A fellow marine whispered that made the marines around him nod in agreement.

Onigumo was both impressed and disgusted by this scene. The next moment he issued a command. "Alright men I want you to check every single room on this ship and find me this marine killer. First one that does gets extra pay and a recommendation from yours truly."

All the men around him nodded knowing the value of the prize.

It didn't take them long to figure out that from the hundred man crew no one seemed to be alive. This was cemented when they found the senior marines body.

"I don't think a human can do this Vice Admiral." Several marines whispered.

Onigumo wasn't as disgusted as the rest considering he had seen far worse. Still this was something beyond savage. "Search the immediate area and try to find something that will lead us to this marine killer."

About half and hour passed and they had indeed been successful in finding something out. A random marine had seemingly come out of nowhere and reported his findings to Onigumo. "Sir I found some blood trailing out into the island. Do we follow it or not?."

Onigumo turned his head towards him. "Lead me to this trail. There's nothing left to be found on this ship."

Unknown Island

It was deep into the night as they followed this random marine into the forest. The trail of blood seemed never ending causing some obvious suspicion. "Hey how'd you find about this anyways? I don't remember seeing any blood on the ship?." A random marine voiced his doubts.

Onigumo ordered his men to stop as soon as he heard his fellow marines words. The next moment he confronted the one that had discovered the trail in the first place. "How did you find this marine?." The Vice Admirals words sounded deadly.

Before the suspicious marine could defend himself he was stabbed through the heart by Onigumo's sword. "You punk I never believed you in the first place. Just wanted you to lead us to where you were and guess what. You did and now absolute justice shall be served pirate!."

The sword stuck in the marine's chest plunged even deeper until the Vice Admiral removed it with a vengeance. The marines body slumped to the ground motionless.

Onigumo watched the fallen marine closely and quickly spotted the smirk planted on the marines lips. "This bitch!"

"Hahahahaha." A cackle erupted from the deceased marine as it began talking. "Killing your own brethren Mr Onigumo? That's not nice."

Onigumo didn't waste his breath with words and instead went for the killing blow. Before his sword plunged into the fallen marines body once more the body dispersed into a mist of blood. "What the hell!?."

Another round of laughter echoed through the dark forest. "You must either be incredibly stupid to let yourself be led here. Or...You're strong enough to believe you have a chance."

The one hundred strong marines were shocked and terrified as the sky around them became even darker than the sky itself. "What the hell is happening?! Sir! Help us!." Several marines lost their composure.

Onigumo was not one easily rattled. Especially by some no name punk but. Seeing his fellow marines piss themselves over some darkness was an experience to say the least.

Naruto red slitted eyes shone with an ominous blood red glow. He was currently watching as the large group of marines begin to attack each other courtesy of his power. "Mind control is useful." He chuckled at the obviousness.

Onigumo didn't let it deter him when he saw his fellow marines were battling what seemed to be possessed marines. "This bastard." He then transformed into his full form of that of a spider equipped with eight swords. "As a Vice Admiral of the marines! Today you shall face justice!."

Naruto's blood red eyes widened as Onigumo came straight for him. He wasn't fast enough to counteract the Vice Admirals surprise. "Shit!."

Onigumo gracefully sliced Naruto's entire body leaving numerous deep cuts across his body. "Take this!." His entire body began to spin creating a mini tornado as even more deep cuts appeared on Naruto's body.

Naruto's body dropped to the ground in a heavy thud unmoving. Heavy blood was leaking from his wounds making it seem this was it. The mission had been completed.

Onigumo kicked the body and then checked for a pulse after hearing the possessed marines had been defeated or had disapeared. He then stood up and transformed back into his human form.

Only abut forty marines were left after Naruto's power had wrecked havoc. Still they were victorious. "What are we going to do with the body sir?." The marine had to control his gag reflex after seeing Naruto's body missing an entire arm and leg.

Before Onigumo could even think he felt his throat be crushed. "Hello there." Applying even more force Naruto slammed him into the ground.

The marines watched in shock thinking Naruto dead. After slamming their captain they watched Naruto step back and begin growing back his missing leg and arm. The wounds in his body seemed to be closed already.

Onigumo didn't stay down for long as he emerged from the small crater already in his spider form alongside his eight swords. He went straight towards Naruto. He didn't go far.

The remaining marines he had were attacking him and were clearly possessed having glowing red eyes and all.

"You fucker..." Onigumo seemed truly disgusted as he had to take down his own men. The very men that depended on his strength. This vampire devil fruit was truly evil.

It didn't take long before only Onigumo and Naruto remained. "How does it feel to kill your own men Vice Admiral. ...Must feel wonderful." His words sounded like growls.

Onigumo was beginning to feel the exhaustion both physically and definitely mentally. "Shut the fuck up and fight me coward. Using others for your own battles." He spit towards Naruto. "Pathetic fuck."

Naruto seemed to have an abundance of energy. "We all have our ways Mr. Onigumo. I want to live and escape from this island. You realize how long I've been waiting for them to send someone! A whole week!."

Even though it seemed Naruto was exaggerating he wasn't. He needed blood and the forest only had so many animals. Even then they weren't as fulfilling as something like a human.

Onigumo was not one to kid himself. He knew he was in trouble since apparently his foe could regenerate himself. Still he was a Vice Admiral for crying out loud.

Naruto watched as the Vice Admiral jumped for him forcing him to dodge left before he was cut in half again. "You won't surprise me again Onigumo!."

Naruto launched a barrage of blows directed at Onigumo's chest. All of them landed but seemed to have little effect.

Onigumo began to breath heavier and heavier the more the battle progressed. Still he could rely on his haki to keep him safe since seemingly Naruto couldn't use it.

Naruto dodged another swing of his sword and immediately grabbed his arm that he noticed was covered in some black matter.

Onigumo smacked to the earth hard after being thrown by Naruto. "Gah! He spit out a large amount of blood from the force of the landing.

Naruto quickly ran to his fallen body and began squeezing his neck quickly draining Onigumo of his remaining energy. "Such nice energy you have Vice Admiral. Thanks for sharing it with me." He licked his lips as his canine teeth protruded from his lips from his smirk.

Onigumo knew what was happening as he began to feel weaker and weaker. _'Fucking shit...'_ He thought knowing it was the end. _'To be taken down by some no name punk...'_

Naruto removed his grip leaving the Vice Admiral with barely any energy. "Mind if I use your ship? Mine only had enough gas for here and back. Yours must have plenty."

Onigumo looked at him with a smirk as blood leaked from his mouth. "You little shit. Just because I lost doesn't mean you will leave this place alive." He then took a small golden snail and pressed the button. "At least I know that we took you out with us..."

Naruto watched as Onigumo took his last breath and dropped a golden snail. His instincts were screaming at him that something was coming. "This fucker..."

He then took the golden snail into his hand and listened. "Buster Call initiated. Estimated time: five minutes."

Naruto crushed the snail in his palm and grinded his teeth in frustration. He had heard about the infamous Buster Call with his years in the marines. He knew exactly what was about to happen. Question was. How in the world would he survive!?


	3. Straw Hats

**Authors Notes: Just wanted to say thanks for those nice reviews. I'm glad you find this interesting enough to spend your time on. FYI the more reviews I receive the more motivation I feel to put out another chapter. Please enjoy.**

Marine Headquarters

"What the hell happened!?." Sengoku shouted as his fellow marines prepared in haste to assemble the Buster Call that had just been initiated.

A fellow marine officer quickly came to his Fleet Admiral. "Sir! We've been informed that Vice Admiral Onigumo and his men have been defeated and has called a Buster Call on the Island!."

Sengoku's face hardened at the mere idea of one of his Vice Admirals being defeated by the likes of someone he didn't even have a name for. "Bring me Garp. Now!."

The fellow marine officer saluted and quickly went to fetch the legendary Garp.

Sengoku stood tall as he watched his fellow marines quickly assembling the needed crew and equipment to deploy one of the strongest weapons they could muster. The infamous Buster Call that had completely decimated everything in its path on Ohara. _'This shouldn't have ended this way..'_

The next moment Garp entered his room looking disturbingly serious. "You called Sengoku."

Sengoku turned his eyes from the large window in his room towards his fellow subordinate and friend. "I'm sure you've heard the news but just in case you haven't let me be brief. A Buster Call has been called and we must deliver results no matter what. We owe it to our fellow marines and Onigumo."

Garp this time didn't try and make light of the situation. He realized just how serious this was and the events that had transpired on that island. "Don't worry Sengoku. That punk won't even know what hit him."

 **Five Minutes later...**

Unknown Island

Garp watched atop his warship alongside nine other similar looking ships around him. He wasn't the only one commanding these ships. Four other Vice Admirals flanked him on each side ready to deliver absolute justice to the unknown murderer.

Garp motioned everyone under his command to begin. "Strawberry! Yamakaji! Doberman! Momonga! Fire!."

With Naruto

Naruto watched as a whole squad of warships surrounded the island. He honestly had no idea how he would survive this or if he even could. He knew his new vampire powers granted him immense regenerative abilities but even then it was a stretch. "Damn you Onigumo!."

 **BOOM!**

Naruto had to cover his ears as the sound of cannon's firing rocked the area. His slitted red eyes widened as he watched the cannon balls in the sky coming right for him. "Shit..."

 **Two years later...**

Going Merry

Luffy alongside Nami, Ussop, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and their latest addition Robin were currently trying to find an island where they could gather some much needed food. "Nami! Are we there yet!

Nami looked over her map before responding to her captain. "Calm down Luffy! There it is!." The navigator of the pirate group called the Straw Hats pointed her slim arm towards a seemingly deserted island.

Ussop the long nosed sniper of the crew followed her arm and shouted. "Oi! Nami! We're heading there!."

Chopper the crew's doctor and fellow devil fruit user agreed with Ussop. "Are you sure this is the place Nami? It doesn't look too good from here."

Sure enough the crew's doctor and sniper had very reasonable doubts about even stepping on that island ahead. It seemed like a huge battle had happened there some time ago that had left the island decimated but still intact.

Robin, Sanji, and Zoro appeared from the deck below after hearing the commotion of their crew and friends. The three of them looked towards the upcoming island and also had doubts of concern albeit on a much lesser level.

"For once Ussop has a valid reason to be scared." Zoro mentioned. "Just look at it."

Robin could not help but feel an ominous feeling regarding that island. Sanji always being the one most in tune with his crew's emotions. Especially of the female gender noticed her strange behavior.

"What's wrong Robin-chan?." Sanji questioned his fellow crew member.

Everyone of the crew turned their gaze towards their newest addition to their crew with worry. Well mostly everyone. "I don't care if its creepy! I just want meat!." Luffy shouted clearly letting his hunger dictate his emotions.

Robin just shook her head indicating she was fine. Its not like they had a choice really. This island seemed like the only one even remotely close to their location and they needed supplies badly.

Unknown Island

By now the Straw Hat crew had made it onto the island in search of some much needed supplies and food. "Alright you guys let's split up into two teams. Ussop, Chopper, and Zoro you guys head that way. Me, Luffy, and Sanji will go this way." Nami looked at Robin. "Robin can you watch the ship for a bit?."

Robin didn't mind being alone. "Be careful you guys. Something doesn't feel right."

Ussop and Chopper both looked a bit terrified. Being nighttime definitely did not help. "Don't say that Robin!." Zoro meanwhile only sighed at his team.

Robin let out a chuckle at their antics but if one knew Robin well. That chuckle was anything but merry.

Sanji had hearts in his eyes at the mere idea of being in the same team with the beautiful Nami. Luffy meanwhile just wanted to start considering the level of meat in his body was dangerously low. They were so low he couldn't sense the pair of eyes watching his every movement.

With Team 1

Team 1 consisted of Luffy, Nami, and Sanji. "Would you relax Luffy! We've been here barely an hour!."

Luffy was on deaths door by now figuratively speaking of course. His thoughts only included food and more food. Did he mention he was hungry?

Sanji couldn't care less that he was hungry enough to eat his boots. He was just admiring the view that was Nami. Still it was odd that they hadn't come across a single animal over the past hour. Although the whole island looked to be dead in the first place so it shouldn't have been such a surprise.

"But Nami! I'm hungry!." Luffy complained as his stomach let out a huge growl that would've woken the animals if they were some.

Nami slapped Luffy behind his head with much less force than normal. Even she needed to eat after all. "You think we're any better Luffy! Just keep on the look out. There needs to be something!."

With Team 2

Chopper and Ussop stood close to Zoro feeling anything could happen. This of course ticked off the swordsman not accustomed to the closeness. "Relax guys. We're only looking for animals so don't get so close would you."

Of course they didn't listen. In fact they stood even closer than before he complained.

Zoro released a sigh of defeat and didn't let it bother him anymore. He wanted to find something to eat as well so they could get off this seemingly dead island.

With Robin

The archeologist of the crew watched the island ahead with cautious eyes on top of the Going Merry. _'Why do I feel this way...?.'_ She wondered considering she hadn't seen or heard anything that warranted her feelings.

This whole place seemed eerily familiar to her. If she was being honest with herself this island appeared to be hit by tons of explosions meaning only one thing. _'Buster Call...'_ Still right now she thought it impossible and even ridiculous. However, deep down she wasn't so sure and it bothered her immensely.

 **Hours later...**

With Team 1 and 2

Currently both teams were together blissfully eating their fill after countless hours of searching for prey. "Ahhhh! Luffy let out a satisfied sigh as he rubbed his stomach after filling it with a bunch of food.

He wasn't the only one feeling this way considering they had been starving. This moment of bliss didn't last long when their den den mushi began to ring.

"What's up Robin? We've found some food and we're coming soon." Nami who had picked up the snail phone informed her fellow friend.

To their utter shock and disbelief it wasn't her voice that sounded through the snail. "If you want your pretty friend to live then come to your ship right now. I'm sure you've had your fill."

Luffy immediately grabbed the snail with force. "Oi! If you hurt Robin you won't get away with it you hear me!."

Sanji snatched the snail from Luffy after his threat. "You bastard...Don't even think of touching her or I swear..."

Zoro sat in silence but his face looked anything but peaceful. "We better do what he says or something might happen to Robin."

Nami grabbed the snail back from Sanji. "We'll be there okay! Don't do anything to Robin!."

The den den mushi remained silent making the situation even worse. "Let's go you guys!." Nami shouted.

Going Merry

Luffy watched in horror as he witnessed his friend Robin lay motionless on the ships floor. "Y-you bastard!."

Zoro and the rest of the crew appeared shocked at seeing their friend on the floor seemingly dead. "You're dead you know." The swordsman growled out.

Naruto stood in all his half nakedness glory. His entire torso was exposed and covered in deep long scars having lost his shirt and shoes during the Buster Call and battle with Five Vice Admirals. Well to say Garp was Vice Admiral was a huge understatement.

"Relax Straw Hats she's just exhausted from being drained of some blood. Give her some time and she'll get better." Naruto explained.

That explanation apparently didn't go over so well because immediately after saying his words Luffy managed to snatch Robin's body.

The next moment both the swordsman and the cook attacked him at once forcing him to dodge away from the ship.

Nami, Chopper, and Ussop ran towards Robin and took her away into the forest.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!." Luffy shouted as he attacked Naruto.

Naruto had no trouble dodging Luffy's attack. "Damn people take it easy would ya." He dodged yet another attack from Zoro. "Can't I even explain myself?." It seemed not because another fierce kick came right for his ribs.

Luffy watched as his friends attacks seemed to have no effect. "Zoro! Sanji! Get back!."

Both cook and swordsman followed their captain's words without a second thought. "You feel that Luffy?."

Luffy nodded stiffly. "Yeah...This guy is no joke you guys. But I don't know if he's bad. He attacked Robin..."

Naruto just stretched as he watched and heard them talk to themselves. "Two fucking years..." He began to laugh hysterically. "Two fucking years I was trapped in this island with nothing but animals to drink!."

The three Straw Hats didn't even pay him the respect of listening to his little rant. Bad mistake.

Suddenly Zoro and Sanji began attacking their captain. Luffy noticed that their eyes had gone red.

"What's with you guys!." Luffy shouted as he dodged and dodged his friends attacks who seemingly wanted nothing more than to kill their own captain.

Luffy watched as his friends dispersed only for Naruto to show up in his face and deliver a devastating right punch that sent him flying through the forest.

Naruto and the possessed Sanji, and Zoro rushed towards Luffy's landing spot. Naruto grabbed Luffy by the throat and raised him up to his eyes like nothing. "Do I have your attention."

With Robin

Sure enough Robin had recovered just like that man had said. "Any word from Luffy?." It had been some time since they had gone their separate ways.

Nami, Ussop, and Chopper were seriously staring towards their den den mushi hoping for anything related to their captain and crew. "Nothing..."

"You don't remember him sneaking up on you Robin?." Nami asked.

Robin simply shook her head. "No. I didn't hear a sound."

Ussop and Chopper looked at each other in a bit of shock. "You see how that guy looked? His whole body was covered in scars!."

Nami nodded. "Yeah..." She gazed towards the direction they had come from. "I'm worried he's too much for those three.."

Robin was beginning to piece together the puzzle of this man. She remembered a certain memory that happened two years ago. She had heard through her connections about a man that had killed countless marines and five Vice Admirals. She had heard he had survived even a Buster Call but was taken down by Monkey D. Garp. Or so it seemed.

"What's wrong Robin? Did you figure something out about that guy?." Nami questioned.

Robin nodded slowly. "This guy killed five Vice Admirals at once and seemingly survived Monkey D. Garp." She shuddered at the idea.

Nami and the rest didn't know who this Garp was but they knew what Vice Admirals were and what their power might be. "Why is here?."

Robin shook her head slowly. "I don't know. But perhaps he just couldn't get off the island. I just don't know how he managed to survive six Vice Admirals and a Buster Call."

Ussop, Chopper, and Nami grabbed each other in fright. "The others don't stand a chance Robin!." They cried out fearing for their captain and friends.

With Naruto

"So you're the grandson of that old fuck Garp huh." He looked towards the three who were currently sitting having been completely outmatched.

Luffy was afraid at the mention of that name. "Y-You know my grandpa!?."

Naruto's mouth turned into a nasty frown. "You see these scars straw hat? Your sweet grandpa did them.."

Luffy was officially impressed and terrified at the same time. "You fought grandpa and survived?!."

Naruto's frown remained. "Oh no I died...many times. It's just you see." He showed his sharp canines to them. "I'm a vampire if you hadn't guessed it already. I ate the vampire fruit."

Luffy's eyes turned huge in amazement. "Whaaat! Is that why you drank Robin's blood?."

Naruto's frowned disappeared and was replaced by one of indifference. "You're a genius. In fact I can hear them talking about me from here."

Sanji and Zoro weren't as amazed as their naïve captain. "So? What do you want from us then?."

Naruto turned his eyes away from them and gazed at the vastness of the ocean. "I need to leave this place and do stuff. I've had enough of this island."

Luffy's mouth turned into a huge grin. "Then come with us! I'm the captain though."

Silence consumed them when Naruto suddenly stopped talking. This unnerved them to no end. "What's wrong? Luffy questioned.

Naruto's red slitted eyes gazed at the ocean's horizon with an unmatched intensity. Someone was coming in what appeared to be a small bike. "Fucking Kuzan.."


	4. Blood versus Ice

**Authors Notes: I want to thank you for your patience and reviews. Keep them coming and if you have some ideas that would make this story better in the future then please don't let your thoughts be silent. I take everything you write to heart and will incorporate them into my story if their good enough. Once again I thank you for your time and have made this chapter a bit longer than usual for the wait. Lookout for more in the coming days.**

 **Hours Later...**

Unknown Island

Naruto had his eyes firmly on Luffy watching as he desperately tried to save his friend from death. To say this was a fair fight would be a huge lie. That wasn't to say Luffy and his crew were weak. Far from it but the Admiral named Kuzan was simply on an entire different level.

Kuzan had completed freezing Robin solid. Seeing this was too much for the Straw Hat. "You bastard!." Luffy screamed at the Admiral in a mixture of desperateness and anger.

Kuzan stood calmly as smoke came from his mouth. "Calm down. If you defrost her now she will live. But..."

Luffy watched as the Admiral's arm came straight for Robin's frozen figure.

"If she's hit like this." Kuzan's large arm came as close as you could get without her breaking into a millions frozen pieces. Thankfully she was saved by Luffy's quick thinking.

"That was close.." Luffy breathed out in relief after saving Robin from the Admiral's crushing hands.

Kuzan took a second as he watched Luffy below him with Robin. Then he went for the kill as he intended to stomp on the both of them and shatter her in his grip.

"What the hell..." The Admiral complained as he watched the crew take her away from Luffy's grasp saving her body from breaking once more.

The trio responsible for saving her consisted of Nami, Ussop, and Chopper. "Nice going Ussop! Nami and Chopper shouted at Ussop with real joy in their voices knowing the alternative.

Kuzan still had his large foot on Luffy but his attention was on the trio that were celebrating at their friends rescue. "I wouldn't bother saving her if I were you. The world would be a better place without her.."

Luffy watched as Nami tried to stop the Admiral with her staff after being let out from under the Admiral's foot. Of course Nami had no chance and was quickly pushed to the ground which got Sanji and Zoro to go for him.

Luffy stood up and commanded his two strongest crew members. "Wait you two! Don't interfere. This is between me and him." He then raised both his fists and with a serious face he challenged the powerful Admiral. "You and me will settle this fight. No one else needs to get hurt."

The Admiral gazed at the young pirate and couldn't help but remember where he came from. This memory did nothing to stop him from accomplishing his mission however. "Fine but you won't mind that I will have to kill you right. I don't have a ship with me after all."

Going Merry

Luffy's crew were currently resting on their ship looking worse for wear. Zoro and Sanji had been affected by Kuzan's ice powers and were counting on Chopper to figure out a way to defrost their limbs.

Ussop meanwhile was not too happy that they had abandoned Luffy like that. Especially since he was fighting a Admiral. "How can you guys' leave Luffy like that?! He's our captain!."

Sanji grabbed Ussop by his clothes and slammed him on the wall. "Shut up! Luffy wanted this. He wanted to fight him one on one can't you understand!."

Zoro yelled at them to stop arguing. "Both of you stop it. Ussop is right which is why we need to get rid of this ice and go back. If anything should happen to Luffy we need to prepare ourselves for it."

Nami watched in worry knowing Luffy's opponent could freeze and kill him without breaking a sweat. Their captain was sacrificing himself to give them, his crew a chance. _'Luffy please come back to us.'_

With Luffy

Kuzan stood tall with a small smile plastered on his face. There in front of him stood the captain of the straw hat crew frozen completely. "I think you seriously thought that you could defeat me."

His small smile turned into a small frown. "I should kill you right here and now and save me the headache in the future."

Sanji and Zoro ran towards their captain at full speed after being defrosted by Chopper. They were about to witness their frozen captain be shattered by the Admiral.

Kuzan watched the straw hats crew running towards them but it was too late. "You've got a good crew their Straw Hat. Too bad this is the end for you." The Admiral aimed his large legs at his frozen body aiming to shatter and kill him. Thankfully for Luffy a miracle happened. He was saved.

Naruto arm trembled as he held back the Admirals leg. "Take Straw Hat with you."

Zoro and Sanji looked at Naruto's blood red eyes and from then knew exactly what was happening.

Kuzan watched the new arrival with a frown on his face. _'This punk is holding me back..'_ "Uzumaki Naruto..."

Zoro and Sanji had taken their frozen captain but felt bad for leaving Naruto to fend off what was seemingly their opponent. "You know that's an Admiral you're taking on right?!."

Naruto didn't take his blood red slitted eyes from the Admiral. He did manage to smirk a bit. "An Admiral huh. Didn't notice.."

Zoro and Sanji looked at him like he was crazy but already knew that if he was saying those words, especially in front of an Admiral. It meant that he was strong enough to back them up. Hopefully.

Kuzan suddenly retreated away from his grasp and watched as the trio of straw hats left. "Why are you saving them Uzumaki?." The Admiral was honestly curious. He didn't know of any connection between them that would warrant this kind of behavior from the Vampire.

Naruto stood tall and shirtless and was almost the height of the Admiral. The Admiral's question made him bust out in laughter before he regained his seriousness. "Because I can Kuzan. They're small fries now sure but."

Kuzan watched as Naruto became quiet. "But what Uzumaki.."

Naruto simply stood there as the world around him became dark from his powers. "They genuinely care for each other. Even that Robin person you said wasn't worth saving. That is why Kuzan!."

Kuzan remained as stoic as ever. "Such a pitiful excuse. If you're such a man of the people then why didn't you spare those marines two years ago. Why did you kill them all?."

Naruto started walking towards the Admiral. "Have you ever been a slave Kuzan? No. Do you realize the things I had to do for them to earn their trust? Of course you don't."

Kuzan watched Naruto getting ever closer. "Is their a point to your whining Uzumaki?."

Naruto shook his head while still walking towards him. "The almighty Admiral not even caring for a fellow slave member. Is it because I'm from another world? I wonder."

Kuzan knew exactly what he was talking about hearing about it two years ago. "You're not the only one who suffers. If you want to save everyone that does be my guest but eventually you'll realize that you can't." His body began to turn into an icy mist. "That's enough talking. You won't change no matter what."

Naruto's senses told him that he was going to attack from his left but still he wasn't fast enough to dodge the Admiral's icy kick. "Shit!."

Going Merry

Zoro and Sanji watched the island they had just left from their ship. "That should be our fight not his.." The swordsman and Chef of the crew for once agreed on something.

Robin by now had recovered enough to walk around freely. Unlike Zoro and Sanji she felt differently when it came to their encounter with the marine Admiral. "Aokiji is out of our league. Someone like him being there in the first place is a miracle in itself. We would have died for sure otherwise."

Nami agreed with Robin. "She's right you guys. We might be strong but against an Admiral? There's no way."

Luffy watched the island with an unusually serious face. _'I need to get stronger. Stronger than those two if I want to become Pirate King.'_ "This isn't over Naruto. You helped me.."

Ussop and Chopper watched their captain with concern. "Luffy come down here! You still need to recover."

Luffy ignored his crews pleas and did something that was odd even for him. His body could be seen inflating until he released a loud yell. "Naruto!. Don't you die!."

 **Hours Later...**

Unknown Island

Kuzan floated in his ice form high above the ground looking down at Naruto. He released a frosty breath around him getting ready for another attack. "Ice Block: Partisan!."

Naruto's eyes widened as numerous frozen spears formed around the Admiral and suddenly came straight for him. "Shit!." He managed to dodge most of them but not all. One spear went straight through his shoulder and another went through his stomach.

Kuzan watched above the air as Naruto ripped away his spears from his body. Once again he witnessed the blond vampire begin to heal his otherwise fatal injuries for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Naruto ripped away the frozen ice spears from his body. His wounds quickly closed and healed. "Can you stop doing that you ice fuck."

Kuzan decided to come down from the air. Having two feet firmly on the ground he watched Naruto with an intense gaze. "Those scars all over your body are from my comrades huh. Even Garp wasn't able to take you down. Sengoku was right. That fruit is trouble even more so in your hands."

Naruto stood tall as he heard the Admiral. "Aren't I lucky that it was on this fucking island of all places. With this power not even you...an Admiral can take me down easily."

Kuzan wasn't threatened in the least. But. He was curious. "What do you want Uzumaki?."

Naruto hit his chest where his heart pumped strongly. "My entire world was destroyed Kuzan! My friends, teacher, love was ripped away without a second thought by that fucker Sakazuki. Tell me you wouldn't do the same!."

Kuzan didn't really care about his personal story but that wasn't to say he couldn't understand him or his actions. "Killing Akainu won't bring them back Uzumaki. It will only make you even more of a wanted man."

Naruto spread his hands open. "Isn't that what a Yonko does...Kuzan."

Kuzan let out a rare smile after hearing him imply he wants to become a Yonko. "All the current Yonko would destroy you in a heartbeat. Even now you struggle against me."

Naruto lowered his arms. "Am I hearing right? Is Kuzan the powerful Admiral of the Marines saying he's weak in comparison? Why I thought better of you."

Kuzan still had a small smile on his face. He didn't know what it was but talking to this pirate made him think. Made him question his position and what exactly was his dream. He didn't have time to think anymore feeling great power escaping from the blond vampire.

Naruto let the Kyuubi's chakra overflow through him. A blood red cloak began to cover his entire body making him look even more demonic to the Admiral. "Now that the straw hats are far away we can have some fun."

Kuzan quickly had to bring his arms in an x formation to block Naruto's sudden attack. He only managed to stop him for a second before he was blasted back into the forest.

Naruto watched as the Admiral exploded with speed from where he was sent flying and returned the favor.

Naruto's mouth trickled with blood from the blow as he flew through the air. His eyes widened as he watched Kuzan appear above him and quickly knock him down to the ground with earth shattering force.

The Admiral didn't stop there and immediately went for the kill. He formed an ice trident in his hand and slammed it on Naruto's chest.

"Fuck!." Naruto screamed in pain as the trident had pierced vital organs. His body began to freeze entirely as Kuzan pumped his power into the trident.

It didn't take long for a peaceful silence to dominate the area. Naruto was frozen solid just like Luffy had been and the Admiral thought this was over. Wrong.

Naruto quickly busted himself from the ice and grabbed Kuzan's face with his hand. "That shit won't work on me fucker." Squeezing his face even more he threw the Admiral's body towards the ocean like it was nothing.

Kuzan of course quickly recovered turning the ocean into an icy ground for him to land. He could not even think about the idea of him bleeding feeling even more power begin to escape the blond vampire.

 **"Roar!."** Naruto released a terrible growl as three tails of the Kyuubi's chakra appeared behind him.

Kuzan had to hold his ground from the amount of energy Naruto was releasing. _'This punk was holding back all this time.'_

After he finished yelling Naruto went straight at him but once more the Admiral was able to dodge.

Kuzan turned into his element and floated above the vampire. Once more he formed numerous spears of ice and sent them towards the blond with blinding speed. "Ice Block: Partisan!."

Naruto saw the spears coming for him. He then released another large growl that was strong enough to push away the oncoming ice spears.

Naruto saw him preparing even more to send down. Running full speed towards him he jumped into the air and grabbed Kuzan by his foot.

The Admiral would normally turn into his element and slip away from his grasp but with this opponent he couldn't.

While still in the air he squeezed the Admiral's ankle with enough force to seemingly break it. Then he threw him down to the ground creating another crater.

Kuzan couldn't even take a breather before he sensed him coming for him again. Quickly he created a small dome of ice around him.

Naruto thinking he could break it easily went for the blow but this only caused him more pain. The ice dome the Admiral created could cover itself with ice spikes.

Kuzan quickly took this opportunity to appear behind him and with his two created ice sabers stabbed the blond through the heart and lungs.

Naruto screamed in pain feeling his life leaving him. With one last effort he swatted away the Admiral behind him with his tails.

Kuzan watched as the vampire seem to lose some steam. Well more like blood and lots of it.

Naruto removed himself from the ice spikes loosing even more blood. _'I've lost too much blood.'_

The Admiral stood back up limping from his broken ankle. He noticed Naruto's tails disappear one by one. _'This should do it.'_

Naruto's vision began to get fuzzy from the amount of blood he was losing. The final thing he remembers were the hundreds of ice weapons floating in the air aimed right at him.

Kuzan commanded his ice weapons to go for their target and end it. "You fought well Uzumaki. But you fall just like the others."

 **Several Days Later...**

Marine Headquarters

"How can you leave his body on that island Kuzan!." Sengoku questioned his lazy but powerful Admiral not believing he could make such a big mistake after all that he did to him.

Kuzan just shrugged not wanting to remember the blond vampire that almost defeated him.

The Fleet Admiral simply shook his head. "We shouldn't be surprised that he managed to hurt you considering he survived Garp and killed all those Vice Admirals. Still a person that knows Haki in that part of the ocean is rare."

Kuzan didn't want to talk about him anymore. "I killed him so that's the end of him."

Sengoku shook his head. "You're wrong Kuzan. Naruto ate the vampire devil fruit do you know what that means?."

Kuzan didn't seem to care whatsoever and just let his Fleet Admiral answer his own question.

"He's immortal! If you give him enough time and blood he will come back stronger than ever!." The Fleet Admiral informed his Admiral.

Kuzan didn't believe Naruto was immortal. He had just witnessed his death after all. "Relax Sengoku. There was no pulse, no life in his eyes. He's dead and that's that."

Sengoku couldn't believe how naïve his Admiral was acting. Then again this was the first time the vampire fruit had been discovered and consumed. "Trust me Kuzan. He will come back with even more power than before. That is the power of the devil fruit vampire."

"So? What do you plan on doing. Sending more men to that island again?." Kuzan asked.

The Fleet Admiral simply sat in his chair and released a sigh of frustration. He then pulled out a paper and showed his Admiral.

Kuzan took the paper and his eyes widened as he read its content. "Wanted dead or alive. Naruto Uzumaki bounty **500,000,000**."

 **Several Days Later...**

Unknown Island

A pirate crew had made it onto the island where Naruto had been seemingly killed. "Captain! We're about to dock!."

The captain of the pirate crew had a large grin on his face as he fantasized himself with numerous beautiful women on each side of his arms. "Today is the day we become rich men!."

His crew let out a cheerful scream after hearing their captain promise them riches beyond their wildest imagination. All they had to do was retrieve Naruto's body and bring it to a marine.

They had seen a wanted poster of Naruto in their village and seeing the bounty was enough for them to risk their lives. Others were smart enough to not even attempt to go to that island.

It didn't take them long to dock and step land. Immediately the captain's pirate crew began to have serious doubts after seeing the sheer devastation the battles had left on the island.

"Settle down crew! We just need to find his body and we'll be rich! Just remember he's already dead!." The captain informed his crew.

It didn't take them too long to find Naruto's corpse that was filled with icy spears. "Captain! We've found him!."

The captain turned his attention to his crew member and grinned at seeing Naruto's lifeless body on the ground. "Quick pick him up! We're going to be rich!."

His crew cheered and several attempted to pick him up only to be drained immediately of their blood dropping to the ground dead.

 **Ba Dump. Ba Dump. Ba Dump.**

Naruto's heart began to pump once more. Life was flowing through him using the blood of the crews as fuel.

"Blood! Blood! How I've missed you!." Naruto screamed in pleasure as he joined the living once more. His slitted eyes quickly focused on the apparent captain of the crew. "Hmm."

The captain was paralyzed in fear as he gazed into Naruto's eyes. "D-D-Don't kill me please!."

His crew couldn't believe that their captain was submitting to him. This only made them even more scared.

Naruto could care less already having read his crews mind. His mind only thought about consuming more blood. "This is what it means to be a pirate! Mercy is only given to those who give it. You have none."

The next moments were a blur as Naruto massacred his entire crew and drained them of their blood. The captain of the crew could only release a final scream before he too dropped dead on the floor removed of his blood.

Naruto felt incredible power flowing through him as his body flowed with delicious blood. He released a power filled scream towards the air that parted the clouds above. "I'm back bitches! Now..." He searched the captain's corpse and found a map. Unfortunately it only mentioned how to get to this island and not much else. Besides the town they had come from that is.

With his destination set he went to their ship and boarded it. Immediately he sailed away from that accursed island after being stranded there for what seemed forever. As he sailed he released a sinister laugh at the thought of the delicious blood he was about to consume. "It is time to show the world the power of a future Yonko!."


	5. Hero or Monster

**One Day Later...**

Near Water 7

Naruto had a frown on his face the very moment he stepped out of his stolen ship. "This isn't the place..." By place he meant Water 7 and this town was not it.

A large man came walking towards him. "Sando! You actually came back alive you bastard!."

"Sando?." Naruto walked towards the large man and towered over him. Mind you he still did not have a shirt because nothing he had found fit him.

The large man's previous jolliness went down the toilet as soon as he looked at Naruto's face. "Y-You!..." His words were stuck in his throat after realizing who it was.

Naruto gave a smirk. "Ah I know who you are. You're Tiki right?." He had gotten his name from Sando's memories.

The large man now identified as Tiki was ghostly white fearing for his life. "W-Why h-have you come h-here?."

Naruto calmly walked back to his stolen ship and touched it. "Actually I wanted to go to Water 7 but it seems the map brought me here." He turned his slitted eyes back to Tiki. "Expected them to come back huh."

Tiki gulped hard and nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what to expect with this man. Especially since he was involved in that little scheme.

Naruto calmly walked back to Tiki. "I find it both courage's and foolish to send those shits to capture me. Although they did provide me with some much needed blood."

Tiki saw Naruto lick his lips and it made him shiver at the thought. He was a damn tough pirate but this guy in front of him was not human. His bounty was worth more than this entire town combined.

"Alright Tiki this is what we'll do. Since you were a part of the group that sent out a hit on me you need to be punished. I'll leave it to you as to how you will die."

Tiki's blood ran cold at his words. Who would have thought he would be facing such an opponent. Finding his balls he stood his ground and put up his fists. With determination in his eyes he accepted his fate. "I will not run. I will not hide. I will fight and die like the pirate I am!."

Naruto was a bit surprised when the man stood his ground instead of trying to run away. It didn't change a thing in the end.

The last thing Tiki saw was Naruto's large leg hitting him right in the face sending him flying straight through several houses before stopping dead in his own pool of blood.

Naruto put down his stretched out leg and looked at his destruction. He noticed quickly that not a single person had come out to see what had happened. Meaning this entire town was living under some pirates shadow.

"I should change into someone more approachable." Naruto's power granted him the ability to transform into any person or animal. It was the perfect technique for assassination if he wanted to.

Town Tavern

Naruto who had transformed into a beautiful busty woman walked into the tavern. Immediately he could feel the customers eyes on his lovely assets. He didn't care because this was exactly what he wanted.

He approached the bartender and with her sparkling smile asked the man. "Hey there bartender. Mind telling me about this place? I'm new."

The bartender didn't hesitate whatsoever. He handed her a drink free of charge before introducing himself. "I'm Wako and this here is my establishment."

Naruto drank the free drink and gave the glass back to him. "That's a nice name. So Wako. Tell me a bit about this town. Any strong guys here?."

The bartender face turned dark and gloomy. "Its best that we don't miss." He then leaned closer to Naruto's ear and whispered. "There always watching."

Naruto's pretty face turned into a frown. His eyes glowed red as did the bartenders. "Now..tell me what I want to know."

Water 7

"So? What do you want?." A banker greeted both Luffy and Ussop as they tried to exchange their loot from sky island. Nami meanwhile was sitting comfortably in the banks couch waiting.

Luffy simply took his large sack full of gold and jewels and presented it to the banker. "We want cash for our stuff. How much is it going to be?."

The banker's eyes popped out in amazement. Never had he seen so much treasure in his life. Knowing the situation he ran to his boss and explained to him. "Boss! This is serious! So. Much. Gold!."

The owner of the bank simply screamed back to him. "T-Take them to the VIP room immediately!."

It only a few short moments the trio were behind big doors that read VIP. While Luffy and Ussop bounced on the soft water couch the owner inspected the loot with extreme precision. Ussop noticed this and mentioned. "You better not say they're fake now."

The owner quickly shook his head. "Far from it! In my 25 years of being an appraiser I have never seen such fine quality!."

The trio waited for the man to give them their worth. Luffy of course was the first one to shout. "One Hundred Million Berries!?."

Ussop quickly reminded him. "Idiot! You're being too loud! Everyone will hear you!."

Luffy didn't care one bit and had a large smile on his face. "With this we can fix the Going Merry!."

Ussop had already forgotten about his anger. "We'll even have some leftover Luffy!."

The banks owner nervously handed them a paper that needed their thumbprints and signature. "I'll go prepare the money immediately if you could just sign here..."

Just when Luffy was about to stamp his thumbprint onto the paper Nami's long leg slammed on the table. "Mr. appraiser...You mentioned you had 25 years doing your job and this is what you offer."

The bank owner knew he had been caught trying to underestimate their loots value. " I'm sorry!Three Hundred Million Berry!."

After exiting the bank they now had Three Hundred Million Berries. Plenty to give their ragged ship some much needed repairs and upgrades.

Town Hotel

It had become dark by now. He had learned that indeed there was a group of pirates that had dominated this town for over two years. He also learned that they weren't no weaklings either. Each of them had a bounty of over 50 million.

Knock! Knock! A faint sound rang in his hotel room. Then a good looking woman walked through the door since Naruto did not lock it.

Naruto remained in his bed and only moved his head to see who it was. "Oh? Who might you be woman."

The woman did not seem to have any sort of glow in her eyes. "I know who you are and why you've come Naruto."

Naruto's curiosity turned on. Slowly he got up from his bed and walked to the woman towering over her. "You should know I don't discriminate between genders."

The woman saw visions of her death making her drop to her knees as she tried to calm her racing heart. "P-Please... Help us..."

Naruto's large hand grabbed her small face and made her look him in the eyes. "Hmm someone actually asking for help.." He released her face and sat down on his bed once more. "Are you willing to pay the price girl?."

The women gasped a little at his words having her own idea of what he could want. Without another word she nodded and began to strip.

"What are you doing?." Naruto asked with pure seriousness in his voice.

The woman had already taken her bra off exposing her milky tits. His words made her quickly put it back on. "B-But y-you said.."

Naruto stood up once more. "Take me to your leaders. Now."

Unknown House

Everyone in the building froze in fear as they witnessed Naruto's bare chest walk through their front door. Immediately he was surrounded by dozens of armed men thinking he had invaded their secret base to kill their leaders.

Naruto just grinned finding it exciting. "Why don't you guys just relax..." Naruto's eyes glowed red and so did all the armed men surrounding him. "Yes master!."

A women with glasses appeared from behind doors and noticed her men were being controlled. "Either he controlled you or you personally brought him here Keko. Why I wonder."

The woman that had gone to Naruto's room was now known as Keko. "Zira. I-I saw you guys needed help."

Zira remained as cold as ever only adjusting her glasses slightly. Her dark brown eyes focused on Naruto's body. "You brought us a monster Keko. A pirate, a criminal wanted by the entire world." The woman brought out a wanted poster of Naruto and showed it to her naïve friend. "500 million berry Keko. This man shouldn't even be here."

Naruto's grin didn't give. He was enjoying every minute of this for an unknown reason. "Seems I'm famous. Go me."

Zira was not in the least amused. "Why are you on this island Uzumaki. Have you come to destroy us all or..?."

In his mind he commanded the soldiers under his vampire control to surround everyone in the room. "Actually I was feeling helpful if your twisted mind can believe it. But it seems you don't want it."

Zira, Keko watched as their previous soldiers now pointed their guns at their previous masters. "What price were you promised Uzumaki?."

Naruto commanded his soldiers to lower their guns for now. "Only your unwavering loyalty and everything you own. So to put it more simply for you. I want this entire town to be mine."

If you knew Zira she was not one to be intimidated. This flaw would cost her life or would it?. "No. This town belongs to the people and no one else. Not even a monster like you."

Naruto's soldiers quickly pointed their guns back at their previous master. Naruto began to release insane amounts of power bringing everyone not under his control to their knees. Slowly he walked towards her kneeled body and looked down. "Monster you say? This entire town would be gone by now bitch. Now... One more time. Give. Me. This. Town."

Naruto could not believe this woman. Even after all that she was still resisting. Because of this he decided to read her mind and find out exactly why she was like this. He forcefully grabbed her by her face and in came the memories.

 **Ten Years Ago...**

Same Town

The woman known as Zira was barely ten years old. She was an exceptional girl in everything she was given. Only one thing held her back. Her parents were dirt poor and now she needed glasses.

"Mom! I can't see very well." Ten year old Zira complained as her vision was beginning to fail her.

Zira's mother frowned at her words. Not because she needed them but because they had no money for them. Still to her Zira was everything. "Don't worry sweety. Mommy will get you some glasses soon."

Zira was one smart cookie so she knew that her words were lies. Still she smiled knowing her mother would become sad if she saw her without it. "Thanks Mamma!."

Zira's father was no different. He loved his daughter and treasured her. She was his everything and knew she had potential to become something unlike themselves. For this he worked enormous hours to the point that he had gotten sick several times.

"Hey you're done for the day. Here's your check." Zira's father grabbed his check with muddy fingers and looked inside. His eyes lit bright as he noticed it was more than he had worked for. "B-Boss! You gave me too much."

His boss was an elderly man and knew about his situation. He did not take it back. "Keep it sonny. Hard work pays off once in a while."

Zira's father held back tears of happiness already planning what he was going to buy for Zira. "Zira-chan will be so happy to hear she will get her glasses soon."

It had been several hours since her dad should have left work and come home. Zira was becoming very worried. "Mommy. I think daddy is in trouble."

Sure enough a city guard came knocking in their door telling them that he had been killed near a glasses shop. "I'm sorry mam."

Zira remained motionless as her mother screamed in agony. Her mother did not live long after her father had been murdered for his money. She was sent to an orphanage and there she spent her youth plotting for a way to take revenge. For her sweet father who only thought of them that night.

 **Flashback End**

Unknown House

After seeing her memories he released her face and commanded his soldiers to put down their weapons. "I see now Zira. I see."

The choking power in the air seemed to vanish when Naruto ordered the soldiers to stand down. "Zira!." Keko quickly went to Zira and hugged her. "I'm sorry Zira. I'm so sorry."

The soldiers regained their control and quickly pointed their guns towards Naruto seeing their master on the ground.

"Stand down." Zira commanded her soldiers which they did. "You read my mind didn't you."

Naruto had turned his eyes towards the door. "I'm not the monster you believe I am. I will show you by freeing this town today and forever."

Zira watched as Naruto left the building knowing exactly where to go. "Kill them all Naruto."


End file.
